


I Should Have Known

by filakterium (sniperrifle)



Category: Foo Fighters, Nirvana
Genre: Gen, przemyślenia głównego bohatera po śmierci przyjaciela
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-09
Updated: 2016-07-09
Packaged: 2018-07-22 13:48:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7441573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sniperrifle/pseuds/filakterium
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wspomnienia z dawnych lat dręczą Dave'a. Aby się ich wyzbyć, napisał piosenkę o osobie, z którą kiedyś łączyło go wiele wspólnego. Jedynym problemem zostaje mu zaśpiewanie jej pierwszy raz przed publicznością.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Should Have Known

**Author's Note:**

> Opowiadanie pisane w 2015 roku jako praca domowa z języka polskiego. Wrzucone wcześniej na Wattpada pod tym samym tytułem, zdobyło małe grono wzruszonych czytelników. Miłego czytania!

Wiele razy zastanawiałem się, dlaczego w ogóle napisałem tę piosenkę. Nie mam pojęcia, co mną kierowało, nie wiem, co to było. Po prostu coś mnie natchnęło i zacząłem przelewać swoje dawno ukryte uczucia na kartkę.

Podczas nagrywania tego utworu nie czułem się stabilnie emocjonalnie. Na sesję zaprosiłem mojego starego przyjaciela, Krista Novoselića. Podczas dogrywania wokali, gdy próbowałem przebić się przez swój łamiący się głos, wyczuł negatywne wibracje przepływające przez moje ciało. Zapoznał się z moimi emocjami. Zrozumiał mnie, zanim ja zdążyłem zrozumieć samego siebie, jednak uznał, że nic nie może z tym zrobić. Poklepał mnie pocieszająco po ramieniu i wyszedł ze studia, zostawiając taśmy, na której zostały już nagrane gitara basowa i akordeon.

Myślałem, że jego obecność choć odrobinę podniesie mnie na duchu, jednak zostawiła tylko głębsze rany. To znaczyło, że sam, bez niczyjej pomocy, muszę zebrać się do kupy.

Najwyraźniej jestem zdany tylko na siebie.

 

***

Dzisiaj jest nasz koncert. Koncert, na którym pierwszy raz zagramy _I Should Have Known_. Chłopaki z zespołu są w pełnej gotowości, jednak ja chodzę podminowany z jednej garderoby do drugiej, nerwowo trzymając w ręku kartkę z tekstem i tabulaturami. Ta piosenka jest dla mnie jedną z najważniejszych w mojej twórczości. Nie mogę jej spartaczyć, pociągając nosem przy refrenie czy wylewając łzy między zwrotkami. Po prostu nie i tyle.

Taylor Hawkins, wspaniały kumpel i perkusista od dłuższego czasu związany z nami, zaczepił mnie przed wejściem na scenę. Uśmiechnąłem się do niego, utwierdzając go w przekonaniu, że wszystko jest w porządku i sobie poradzę, a poradzę sobie naprawdę świetnie.

Przynajmniej mam taką nadzieję.

Weszliśmy na scenę. Na pierwszy ogień poszły takie kawałki jak _The Pretender_ , _All My Life_ czy _Breakout_ , potem załagodziliśmy klimat dzięki wyciągnięciu akustycznych gitar i zagraniu naszego hitu numer jeden, _Everlong_ , po którym zagraliśmy _Cold Day In The Sun_. Wtedy widownia uniosła światełka w górę na całe pięć minut, tworząc przy tym efekt niesamowicie wyglądający ze sceny.

Aby się nieco rozluźnić, zacząłem zagadywać do publiczności, gdy nastąpiła kolejna zmiana gitar. Właśnie nadszedł czas na to, czego najbardziej się obawiałem przed koncertem.

Chwyciłem niepewnie swojego niebieskiego Gibsona Memphisa ES-335 i stanąłem przy statywie mikrofonowym, żując gumę. Wyplułem ją na swoją rękę, po czym przykleiłem ją szybko z tylnej strony pudła rezonansowego gitary. Przejechałem palcem po strunie wzdłuż gryfu, biorąc głęboki oddech. Ustawiłem palce na odpowiednich progach, zaś druga ręka powędrowała w stronę otworu, do strun. Zacząłem grać spokojny wstęp; powtórzyłem jeden riff cztery razy. Wraz z rozpoczęciem piątego, mój cichy wokal rozległ się po całym stadionie przez głośniki stojące dookoła nas.

 _I should have known / Powinienem wiedzieć_  
_That it would end this way / Że to skończyłoby się właśnie tak_  
_I should have known / Powinienem wiedzieć_  
_There was no other way / Nie było innego wyjścia_  
_Didn't hear your warning / Nie słyszałem twojego ostrzeżenia_  
_Damn my heart gone deaf / Moje serce ogłuchło_

Delikatnie szarpałem metalowe nici, wydając z nich dźwięki godne usłyszenia. Słyszałem jak reszta chłopaków dołączyła się do grania. Dzięki temu poczułem się bardziej pewny siebie niż przed koncertem. Kontynuowałem śpiewanie.

 _I should have known / Powinienem wiedzieć_  
_Look at the shape you're in / Spójrz w jakim jesteś stanie_  
_I should have known / Powinienem wiedzieć_  
_But I dove right in / Ale zanurkowałem w to_  
_One thing is for certain / Jedna rzecz jest pewna_  
_As I'm standing here / Że stoję tutaj_

Mój głos lekko zadrżał. Przypomniały mi się wydarzenia z 8 kwietnia 1994 roku. Jeden z gorszych dni w moim życiu. Śmiało mógłbym stwierdzić, że ten nawet był najgorszy.

Dowiedziałem się o wszystkim, bawiąc się pilotem od telewizora podczas krótkich wakacji po trasie koncertowej naszego starego zespołu po Europie. Nie mogłem w to uwierzyć. Nie spodziewałem się tego po nim. Zostawił żonę z dwuletnim dzieckiem, swój zespół, przyjaciół, znajomych.

Zostawił i mnie.

Do tej pory nie wiem jak sobie z tym radzić. Czyżbym nie był jednym z jego najlepszych przyjaciół? Oczywiście, że byłem jednym z nich, ja to wiem.

Wspierałem go, gdy tylko mogłem, byłem dla niego dostępny o każdej porze dnia i nocy, ani razu nie zostawiłem go w potrzebie. Może i był sukinkotem, ale za to go uwielbiałem. Uwielbiałem patrzeć jak wykłóca się z producentami, założycielami wytwórni płytowych, organizatorami imprez czy choćby z Novoselićem podczas prób, gdy ten nieczysto zagrał na basie. Miał swój unikatowy sposób patrzenia na świat, potrafił wszystko logicznie przeanalizować, mógł znaleźć jedną niepasującą nutę w zapisie i szybko zastąpić ją inną. Naprawdę go za to podziwiałem, był moim autorytetem.

Jednak teraz za każdym razem, gdy o nim myślę, oprócz bólu przepełnia mnie także rozczarowanie. To było dla mnie niemożliwe, aby wybrał taką drogę ucieczki od problemów. Samobójstwo nigdy nie było, nie jest i nie będzie dobrym rozwiązaniem.

Kątem oka spojrzałem na Petrę Haden, skrzypaczkę, którą zwykle zabieraliśmy na swoje trasy koncertowe. Szybko zebrała włosy na bok, oparła instrument na lewym ramieniu, przytrzymując go głową. Trzymając smyczek w prawej ręce, lewą chwyciła szyjkę i zaczęła naciskać struny w odpowiednich miejscach. Przyłączyła się do gry.

 _Lay your hands in mine / Podaj mi swe dłonie_  
_Heal me one last time / Ulecz mnie ostatni raz_  
_Though I cannot forgive you yet / Chociaż nie mogę ci jeszcze wybaczyć_  
_No I cannot forgive you yet / Nie, nie potrafię ci jeszcze wybaczyć_  
_You leave my heart in debt / Zostawiłeś mnie winnego_

 _I should have known / Powinienem wiedzieć_  
_I was inside of you / Byłem wewnątrz ciebie_  
_I should have known / Powinienem wiedzieć_  
_There was that side of you / Była taka część ciebie_  
_Came without a warning / Ujawniła się bez ostrzeżenia_  
_Caught me on a web / Złapała mnie w swoją pajęczynę_

Nigdy nie chciał zyskać światowej sławy, nie chciał zdobywać nagród muzycznych i grać na stadionach dla dziesiątek tysięcy ludzi. Zawsze wolał stać na scenie małych klubów i nie być rozchwytywanym przez kogokolwiek. Interesowały go mniejsze grupy wiernych fanów, a nie rzesze typowych jednostek, które przyszły na koncert tylko z powodu jednej piosenki. Przez nagły wzrost popularności zaczął brać heroinę, pod koniec swojego żywota był od niej silnie uzależniony, a wysyłanie go na odwyk było bezcelowe.

Poniosły mnie emocje. Byłem, i nadal jestem, na niego tak wkurzony, że o mało nie zacząłem wykrzykiwać całego tekstu do mikrofonu. Upomniałem samego siebie w myślach i miałem zamiar zejść z tonu tak, aby brzmiało to jak zaakcentowanie fragmentu piosenki podniesionym głosem, jednak zrezygnowałem z tego i pozwoliłem przedstawieniu samemu się grać.

On naprawdę nienawidził siebie i chciał umrzeć. Widziałem to po gasnących iskrach w jego oczach i braku czerpania przyjemności z nagrywania nowych piosenek czy śpiewania na koncertach. Raz połknął pięćdziesiąt tabletek Rohypnolu i popił je dużą ilością szampana. Zapadł w śpiączkę, z której wybudził się po dwudziestu godzinach i jeszcze miał czelność narzekać na personel szpitala za uratowanie go.

Nieraz namawiałem go razem z Kristem i Courtney, jego żoną, aby poszedł na odwyk. Ostatni raz, gdy wstawił się w klinice, nie wytrzymał po dwóch dniach i zwiał, przeskakując przez mur. To właśnie po tym incydencie zamknął się w domu, wciągnął tyle, ile się dało i zrobił to, co zrobił.

 _Maybe you was right / Może miałeś rację_  
_Didn't wanna fight / Nie chciałeś się kłócić_  
_Couldn't meet the signs / Nie mogłem znaleźć znaków_  
_Couldn't see the lie / Nie mogłem zobaczyć kłamstwa_  
_I should have known / Powinienem wiedzieć_  
_Though I cannot forgive you yet / Chociaż nie mogę ci wybaczyć_  
_No I cannot forgive you yet / Nie mogę ci wybaczyć_  
_You leave my heart in debt / Zostawiłeś mnie winnego_

Przestałem tworzyć muzykę, ponieważ to ona go wyniszczyła. Zacząłem podróżować, szukając swojego miejsca w świecie i przy okazji próbując wydostać się z dołka. Nie dotykałem perkusji ani gitary przez niecały rok, dopóki jadąc samochodem, nie zauważyłem stojącego przy przystanku autobusowym młodego dzieciaka w koszulce z wizerunkiem mojego świętej pamięci przyjaciela. Wtedy coś do mnie dotarło.

To, że muzyka zniszczyła jego życie, nie oznacza, że może zniszczyć i moje.

Zacząłem wszystko od nowa, zostawiając przeszłość za sobą. Wróciłem do rodzinnego miasta i umówiłem się ze znajomym, który był właścicielem studia nagraniowego. Chciałem po prostu sprawdzić, czy jeszcze się do tego nadaję, czy przypadkiem nie skończę tak jak on.

Teraz stoję na scenie po szesnastu latach pracy jako lider i główny wokalista zespołu Foo Fighters. Nazywam się David Eric Grohl, a utwór ten napisałem ku pamięci mojego byłego towarzysza, Kurta Donalda Cobaina, który popełnił samobójstwo 5 kwietnia 1994 roku.  


_I should have known / Powinienem wiedzieć_


End file.
